Lightning Reed
Lightning Reed is a new plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Lightning Reeds fire electricity at the closest zombie or tombstone within three lanes of where it is planted similar to the Threepeater. The electricity will also arc to another zombie or tombstone if close enough. A direct hit of lightning does 10/19 of a normal damage shot and splash damage does 5/19 damage. Plant Food Upgrade The Lightning Reed's Plant Food upgrade is that it will generate a small storm cloud that chases zombies, dealing massive damage and will then move onto another target and do the same. Suburban Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Lightning Reeds shoot lightning at nearest zombie up to one lane away. The bolt will then arc and hit other zombies. Range: can even hit targets one lane above or below Special: chain attacks to multiple targets This may come as a shock, but Lightning Reed has a serious passion for ham radio. His call sign is El3ctric H1ccup. You can tune in every Tuesday to hear him read the classics to elderly plants. This week: Seeds and Sensibility. Gallery Lighting_storm.png|Lightning Reed's Plant Food upgrade PvZ2_Lightning_Reed.jpg|Lightning Reed's artwork 185px-PVZIAT_screenshot3.jpg|Lightning Reed in action Lightinglihgt.png|Lightning Reeds attacking Map_Lightning_Reed.jpg|Lightning Reed on the map LightningReedSeedPacket.png|Lightning Reed Seed packet PvZ2_Plants_Lightning_Reed.png|HD Lightning Reed BLAHBLAHBLAH.jpeg|Lightning Reed Toy 1386013_662781907089712_1337508527_n.jpg|Imitater Lightning Reed Lightning Reed Costume2.png|Lightning Reed's costume Lidgtlar.png|HD Lightning Reed's costume Lightingcard.jpg|Lightning Reed's Challenge Zone card Gallery of zapped zombies Zap Zombie.png|A zapped Zombie Zap Seagull.png|A zapped Seagull Zombie Zap Seagull2.png|A zapped Seagull Zap Chic.png|A zapped Zombie Chicken Zap Bull.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Zap Imp.png|A zapped Zombie Bull Rider Zapgarg.jpg|A zapped Gargantuar Trivia *El3ctric H1ccup is an improper call sign for ham radio operators. A real one resembles something such as "K7PKRL." **It is also leetspeak for "Electric Hiccup." *It is really useful against Zombie Chickens, although it needs to hit 19 times at a normal zombie to kill it, so it's better to pick it only when there are Chicken Wrangler Zombies. **This shows that its damage isn't actually normal, even though that's what it says in the Almanac. *Its attack is similar to Power Zap, a Power Up. *If it zaps the body of a zombie that has already lost its head, its head comes back for the animation. *When a Zombie Bull is zapped, instead of a skeleton, like all other zombies, it reveals the mechanical parts used to make up the Zombie Bull. *If the Lightning Reed's storm cloud goes after a swinging Swashbuckler Zombie, it will zap its landing spot. *A lightning does slightly more than half the damage of a pea. *The Lightning Reed is the weakest plant of all plants in [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|every Plants vs. Zombies]] game, dealing 10/19 of a normal damage shot per hit. *Approximately 10 or more Lightning Reeds can cause massive damage when they work together. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Wild West Obtained Plants Category:Wild West Category:Fast Recharge Plants